


What I Want

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the colony process begins, the reporters beleaguer the heroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



Emily cut a scathing look around at the reporters clamoring, yet again, for her to tell them all about an event that, so far as she was concerned, had been built on the principle of doing what needed doing.

"All of you want to hear about the Nathi War, about my role in it." She leveled a glance at every wolfish press member she knew had made their career on the predation of survivor stories. "Have any of you ever stopped and looked at what we might want? Those of us who have come through it all are ready to move on. The Nathi scars must be given time to fade. We must be allowed to live again, to find our stride, and look to the future, not the past! So long as you all prey upon the privations and miseries, it is as if the Nathi are still among us, cutting us to the core."

She had to take a deep breath, keeping her tone to the elocution of polished speech-making, rather than a diatribe. "All of you; keep the history alive, so we do not forget or repeat mistakes. But stop making us each relive our personal nightmares; that happens enough at night, in our sleep."

"Governor Boll?" one brave presswoman asked, standing as she was highlighted. "You speak in general, but the public is curious; what do _you_ wish now?"

Emily Boll felt the idea that she had been flirting with crystallize in that moment. "Young lady, I wish to start a new life, and help make a world that remembers history, but lives in hope and peace."


End file.
